


The Stars Reflect our Love

by Purple_ducky00



Series: AU-gust prompts [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Forbidden Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: Nakia is the mage for King T'Chaka of Wakanda. She falls in love with his son, but their love is forbidden
Relationships: Nakia (Black Panther)/T'Challa
Series: AU-gust prompts [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859422
Kudos: 9
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2020





	The Stars Reflect our Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a part of the Ladies of Marvel Bingo  
> Title: The Stars Reflect our Love  
> Author: Purple_ducky00  
> Warnings: N/A  
> Square Filled: Y2: Forbidden Love  
> Pair: Nakia/T'Challa

Nakia is the mage for King T’Chaka of Wakanda. Her mother sold her to the coven when she was a baby, and she became a mage at such a young age. Now, at 18, she has her first job. As mage to the king, she is in close contact with the royal family.

King T’Chaka is truly kind. Nakia has heard rumors from other mages about how their king treated them, but Nakia knows she has nothing to worry about. Queen Ramonda is a treasure. She takes Nakia in under her wing as if Nakia were her own daughter. Princess Shuri, at age 5, is already taking apart machines and putting them back together. The royal technician, N’Yonte, gives her little projects to work on, telling the king and queen that she will surpass him quite quickly.

The prince heir, T’Challa, is seventeen. He shows a special interest in her, and she thinks it’s because he’s going through puberty and found a pretty female onto whom he could latch. He watches her closely with wide eyes. One time he calls to her in the hallway. Nakia knows she must answer him, but she is afraid of what he might say.

“Nakia.” He calls.

She stops in her tracks, steels herself, and asks, “Yes, Your Highness?”

“Do you think you could teach me?” He queries. When she gives him a questioning look, he hurriedly continues. “Magic, that is. Could you teach me how to do magic?”

“You are a prince. What would you need magic for?” She wonders.

T’Challa shrugs. “I’m not sure… but you make it look so amazing. I wish I could do what you do.”

“Magic does not come without a price,” Nakia warns him. “No one is ever sure what the price is for them. I will not agree to help you with this until you have fully thought this through and discussed with the correct persons.”

The young prince tries to argue, saying that he can pay any price. Nakia reiterates that she will not help him until he follows her previous instructions. He leaves in a huff. The mage shrugs. She cannot be bothered by spoiled princes and their fickle wants.

King T’Chaka commends her the next day for her unyielding stance. “My son does not know what he wants, nor does he understand the risks of learning magic. Thank you for not just agreeing to help him.” The queen nods, and Nakia knows she made the right choice.

She is surprised, however, when T’Challa apologizes to her before the week ends. “I’m sorry Nakia. I was stupid and arrogant, thinking I might know more about this than you. You clearly are the expert. Could you forgive me?”

“Of course, I can forgive you… as long as you have learned your lesson.” T’Challa swears he has. They stand there awkwardly for a few minutes, then the prince asks if they can be friends again, to which Nakia agrees.

As time passes, Nakia and T’Challa become fast friends. T’Challa turns eighteen, and the king and queen want him to look for a spouse. They bring in candidate after candidate, but T’Challa thinks it is too soon. He rants to Nakia about each person that his parents send in. “They’re not terrible, but I don’t want to get married! I want to be able to live my life a little longer before I have to worry about wives and children. Why can’t my parents understand that?”

Nakia herself agrees with him and understands his reasoning; however, it’s her job to defend the king and queen. “they probably just want to make sure the kingdom is secure, forbid anything happens to them.”

“I’d be fine.” T’Challa sulks. “I’d have you.”

One of the Doras comes to get the prince as his parents have called for them, and Nakia mulls over his words. What does he mean “I’d have you”? She knows he probably just means that she’ll be his mage as well, but she can’t help thinking that he meant more. Damn her feelings. She doesn’t need them… right? Does she want more from him? Nakia knows she needs to stop thinking about this.

She overhears an argument between T’Challa and his parents a few weeks later. He had asked them to stop sending in candidates for a spouse. “It’s not fair to me or the candidates.” T’Challa argues. “I’m not ready for this yet, and you’re giving them false hope.”

Queen Ramonda speaks. “What if something happened to your father and I, and you took the throne? A good king always talks with his partner when things get too hard.”

“But Nakia will be here. She knows the kingdom like the back of her hand.” Comes T’Challa’s reply.

The king’s voice thunders. “You will by no means at all marry the mage. Or come onto her at all. She is our servant, for one. She may feel obligated to be with you. Secondly, she is not of royal blood or a citizen of Wakanda. How does that look to your subjects? To be a king fueled by lust? No, I will not have it.”

“ _Baba_ , I did not mean it that way. We are only good friends.” T’Challa tries to placate his father. Nakia’s heart sinks. She does not know why. “I had only meant that she would be a chief advisor.”

T’Chaka seems to relax. He tells his son that he would prefer to T’Challa to marry young as he did, but he will respect his decision. T’Challa thanks him and asks that the courting candidates stop for the time being. The king and queen agree. He thanks them happily.

That night, Nakia cannot sleep. She often has trouble sleeping when many things plague her. As usual, the mage ends up on the roof of the palace. There are no guards up here, and she feels one with the sky. A sound startles her, and she readies herself with a knife. She lowers it when she realizes that it’s T’Challa who has joined her on the roof.

She smiles at him, and they sit in a comfortable silence for a while. The prince speaks first. “I got my parents to stop trying to marry me off for the time being.”

“That’s great! Did they give you the reasons I did?”

“Yes, and I told them that I had you. My father had a strange reaction to that, however.”

Nakia raises an eyebrow to look unbothered, but inside her heart is pounding. “Oh? What happened?”

“He told me that I was not able to marry you. First, you are our servant and might feel obligated to say yes. Second, you are not royal or a citizen of Wakanda, which apparently means I cannot control my own lust, which is why I went after you in the first place.” T’Challa scoffs. “Can you believe that?”

“Well, he probably has both our best interests at heart.” Nakia isn’t sure where T’Challa is going with this. Is he trying to hammer home the fact that he is not interested? Has Nakia been acting like a lovesick fool?

T’Challa takes her hand. “Nakia, if I told you I loved you, would you feel obligated to say you love me back? Are you afraid that I will do away with you if you say no?”

“I… I trust you.” Nakia replies. “I trust that you are not too petty a man to cause a stir because you were rejected.”

She is thrown for a loop when the next thing he says is “Nakia, I love you.”

“T’Challa, I-I I really like you, too…” She begins, and T’Challa sighs happily and pulls her in for a kiss. Unable to stop herself, she deepens the kiss. T’Challa moans and pulls her down to lie on the roof. Nakia looks up and the night sky, and it seems as if the stars are closer to them than before. _Does this mean the ancestors agree?_

Quickly, she pulls back. “You didn’t let me finish. I like you, too, but we are forbidden. Your father has spoken.”

“Why can’t I choose who I marry? I love you.” T’Challa frowns.

Nakia shakes her head. “You will get over me all too easily. We cannot do this.”

T’Challa relents. They stay lying on the roof, looking at the stars, talking about anything other than love until the sun rises the next morning. T’Challa sneaks down first, and Nakia comes down an hour later, as the Doras are used to her sleeping on the roof.

Life goes on normally for Wakanda. Nakia does her job. She and T’Challa often spend time together, even if things are a bit more awkward between each other. King T’Chaka asks her for advice on the prince. He tells her that he thinks the prince is in love with someone already, and he doesn’t understand why the prince doesn’t act on it. The king doesn’t know why the prince isn’t ready for marriage. He asks for any insight that Nakia might have.

“At what age did you become king, Your Majesty?” Nakia wonders.

“I was eighteen, like T’Challa today. My father was killed in battle, and I needed to step up. Thankfully, I loved Ramonda, and we were ready to marry.”

Nakia hums. “But you married due to necessity. Wakanda is now peaceful, and you are in perfect health. T’Challa does not feel the need to marry quickly because he is sure that you have many years left. I do not have the ability to see into the future, but I can tell you that I do not think you will die soon.”

“So, you are saying that you believe he will step up in time of need?” He asks.

“I do. T’Challa has shown that he is able to read situations for what they are and keep a cool head in times of adversity. I strongly believe he will do what is needed if anything were to happen to you and the Queen Mother.” The king thanks her for her insight and dismisses her.

T’Challa visits her on the roof that night. “What if we did everything secretly?” He asks. “We will be sneaky, and no one will be the wiser.”

“I…” Nakia knows this is wrong, but she finds herself wanting to throw herself in T’Challa’s arms while they are both in court. If they do things like this at night, maybe she can control herself better during the day. “If we make sure that absolutely no one else knows about this.” She warns.

T’Challa breathes a sigh of relief. “Absolutely no one.” And he lunges for her. “I have missed you.” By the end of the night, with the prince sleeping on her shoulder, Nakia notices again just how low the stars are hanging tonight. They’ll be ok.


End file.
